


I Want To Kiss You

by princecaviar



Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: Loving another man was hard in the 1920s.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I Want To Kiss You

Damien sat alone in his office, staring blankly at the paper in front of him. He had spent hours attempting to write a letter to William, who had once again been pulled overseas to fight.

What could he say that he hadn’t already said time and time again?

There were always unspoken words between them. A certain tension, a specific feeling that neither of them dared to name for fear of putting themselves and the other in danger.

He wanted so badly to be able to put a voice to those feelings.

Sighing in frustration, Damien once again put his pen to the paper, scribbling out some meaningless updates about Mark’s latest movie and the state of things since William had left.

Unthinkingly, he wrote something forbidden. Hastily he scribbled it out, hiding the words forever behind the ink, unknown by any except him. And later that night as he lay in bed, long after the letter had been finished and sent out, the words weighed heavily on his mind.

Perhaps he should have sent them.

**_“I want to love you, but I’m afraid.”_ **


End file.
